


il cuore rallenta, la testa cammina

by Maharetchan



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: “C'ho qualcosa in faccia?”Ermal non risponde, ma Fabrizio non si aspettava una risposta.Il bacio, invece, quello se lo aspettano entrambi.





	1. Chapter 1

L'aria dello studio di registrazione ha il peso asfissiante di una cappa di cemento: si insinua nei polmoni, nelle pieghe dei vestiti, nei pori della pelle, e lascia addosso un senso di torpore malsano che di solito precede una notte di merda.

È tardi, troppo tardi per essere ancora lì chiusi in quel buco: Fabrizio lo intuisce dal modo in cui la luce giallastra e malaticcia dei lampioni filtra attraverso le persiane chiuse. 

Dovrebbero andarsene a casa, farsi una doccia e una bella dormita; ne avrebbero davvero bisogno visto il tanfo di sigarette stantie, cibo di merda e sudore che li circonda, le borse sotto agli occhi più scavate ogni giorno che passa.

Ma nessuno dei due sembra avere nessuna voglia di farlo.

Lui e Ermal restano immobili nella penombra, seduti alla bene e meglio su un vecchio divano scassato troppo piccolo per farli stare comodi entrambi. E aspettano.

Aspettano in silenzio che il tempo passi, che qualcuno arrivi a sbatterli fuori, a scuoterli dallo stato di dormiveglia confuso in cui sono sprofondati.

Si sta bene lì: il corpo di Ermal è caldo, solido e confortante al suo fianco. Si incastra così perfettamente col suo da rendere il pensiero di alzarsi da lì e andare via quasi intollerabilmente faticoso.

Respira piano, con gli occhi chiusi, il viso seminascosto nel maglione informe che indossa: forse dorme. Disturbarlo sarebbe un peccato.

Fabrizio alza una mano per prendere il pacchetto di sigarette che di solito tiene nelle tasca dei jeans, ma si ricorda qualche secondo troppo tardi di averlo lasciato nell'altra stanza, e così il gesto resta a metà e il braccio gli ricade pesante al fianco.

Persino quel semplice movimento sembra eccessivo nella calma narcotica che li circonda.

Ermal si muove: sospira, si sposta e si agita per cercare una posizione più comoda tra i cuscini sformati e le molle che premono contro la schiena. Fabrizio lo osserva con la coda dell'occhio, fissa la massa nera di ricci che lotta contro il nemico inamovibile, sorride quando lo sente bestemmiare sottovoce per poi finalmente arrendersi e fermarsi.

La massa nera dei capelli di Ermal si posa sulla sua spalla con un suono metà soddisfatto, metà rassegnato. Gli si stringe addosso come fanno i bambini, il respiro vivo e caldo contro il suo collo e il suo corpo contro quello di Fabrizio si fa più presente, sembra l'unica cosa reale in una stanza sospesa a metà tra due universi.

In bocca quella sensazione ha lo stesso sapore confortante di un ricordo lontano, di qualcosa di bello e familiare che bisogna tenersi stretti a tutti i costi.

Fabrizio allunga una mano senza pensarci, stringendolo più forte a sé finchè il viso di Ermal non è premuto contro il suo petto: gli accarezza i capelli e il collo, massaggia i muscoli tesi e lo scalpo di Ermal finchè non lo sente respirare a fondo e quasi gemere sotto le sue dita.

È un suono lungo e sussurrato che gli arriva dritto nelle ossa; nel cervello si fa largo l'idea di scoprire quali altri suoni potrebbe sentirgli fare se continuasse a toccarlo così.

Non sono mai stati così vicini, eppure sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Fabrizio sente la mano di Ermal scorrergli sul petto, sulla maglietta consumata e sdrucita che indossa, in un gesto quasi inconsapevole che gli lascia addosso un desiderio insoddisfatto di avere di più, molto di più, di sentire quelle dita lunghe direttamente sulla pelle.

C'è un attimo di assoluto silenzio in cui l'unico suono che gli arriva alle orecchie è il basso e regolare rollio del respiro di Ermal contro il suo collo, che accelera leggermente quando Fabrizio aumenta la pressione delle sue dita sul suo scalpo. 

Forse restano così per ore, per giorni o forse solo per pochi minuti: Fabrizio chiude gli occhi e per un po' non si accorge più di niente.

Ermal lo sta guardando fisso quando Fabrizio alza di nuovo lo sguardo: i suoi occhi sono pesanti e velati, quasi non completamente coscienti. Le sue mani, invece, sembrano perfettamente consapevoli di quello che fanno quando si allungano verso di lui per accarezzargli il viso con la punta delle dita, seguendo delicatamente i contorni del suo profilo.

Fabrizio gli sorride quando la mano scivola sul suo collo e si arresta dietro la sua nuca.

La sua mano è ancora premuta contro la schiena di Ermal.

Vorrebbe lasciare scivolare le sue dita sotto il suo maglione, contargli le vertebre una ad una con le labbra e sentire il sapore della sua pelle sotto la lingua. Fabrizio sospira, continua a guardarlo senza distogliere lo sguardo da quegli occhi scuri, profondi e liquidi che sembrano non volerlo lasciare andare.

“C'ho qualcosa in faccia?”

Ermal non risponde, ma Fabrizio non si aspettava una risposta.

Il bacio, invece, quello se lo aspettano entrambi. 

Le labbra di Ermal sono salate, screpolate, la sua bocca sa di tabacco, di birra scadente e di assoluta disperazione per quel contatto che sembrava allo stesso tempo inevitabile ed impossibile da ottenere. C'è un desiderio bruciante nel modo in cui le loro bocche si cercano, si trovano, si rincorrono e poi si fermano per restare premute insieme, mentre le loro mani leggono l'anatomia dei loro corpi come libri aperti.

Fabrizio gli prende il viso tra le mani, gli accarezza le guance, gli strattona i capelli per allontanarlo leggermente, riprendere fiato e poi baciarlo di nuovo, con più forza, finchè non sente Ermal gemere contro le sue labbra e aggrapparsi a lui, con mani che gli artigliano le spalle e lo tengono vicino.

Ermal è bellissimo: con i suoi occhi umidi di desiderio, il respiro affannato, le guance colorate delicatamente di rosa. Fabrizio vorrebbe spogliarlo, strapparli i vestiti di dosso e scoparlo senza gentilezza sul pavimento, portarlo a letto e fare l'amore con lui lentamente, scoprendo a poco a poco il suo corpo e posando un bacio su ogni centimetro di pelle.

Fabrizio sente il proprio autocontrollo assottigliarsi con ogni bacio, ogni carezza, ogni gemito che riesce a strappargli da quelle labbra pallide che sembrano volerlo divorare, inglobarlo dentro di sé finchè di lui non resterà più nulla.

Si baciano come affamati, si cercano ad occhi chiusi come ciechi disperati alla ricerca di un appiglio, di un contatto fisico così necessario e selvaggio da lasciarli entrambi senza fiato.

Ermal geme a voce alta quando le mani di Fabrizio riescono ad infilarsi finalmente sotto il suo maglione, fredde e ruvide contro la sua pelle. Quel suono sembra scuoterli entrambi dal loro torpore, li costringe a guardarsi negli occhi, a realizzare che questo è un momento da cui non sarà più possibile tornare indietro.

Ermal gli è quasi seduto in braccio ormai, e Fabrizio gli prende di nuovo il viso tra le mani, gli accarezza gli occhi, le labbra, le guance, i capelli con le dita che quasi gli tremano.

“Quanto cazzo sei bello.”

Fabrizio lo attira a sé e gli preme le labbra contro la gola, lecca un lembo di pelle per sentire il sapore acre e salato del suo corpo in bocca, per sentire Ermal tremare tra le sue braccia e strattonarlo finchè non riesce a trovare di nuovo le sue labbra per un altro bacio.

Il mondo sembra essersi ridotto allo spazio tra i loro corpi, tra le loro labbra, e di quello che c'è fuori non sembra importare più niente a nessuno dei due.

Ermal gli sorride, le guance arrossate e calde sotto il palmo della sua mano, e Fabrizio sente che in questo momento sarebbe disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per tenerselo stretto così, contro il cuore, con in bocca il suo sapore e negli occhi l'immagine di quel sorriso.

E poi, all'improvviso, ci sono voci nel corridoio che si avvicinano: Ermal si alza di scatto, quasi inciampa nelle loro gambe intrecciate e Fabrizio si alza a sua volta per sorreggerlo, per rubargli un ultimo bacio quasi rabbioso, per lasciargli sulla pelle un ultimo tocco delle sue mani.

Fabrizio lo guarda parlare con il guardiano dello studio, sorridergli con educazione e passare almeno dieci, lunghissimi minuti a fare conversazione del cazzo, prima di salutarlo.

Lo guarda mentre raccatta le loro cose alla bene e meglio; poi sente la mano di Ermal sulla sua, si lascia trascinare fuori nella notte fredda senza dire niente, senza quasi rendersi conto del tempo che passa e delle azioni che compie.

Tremano entrambi al freddo e al buio. I loro corpi di cercano mentre camminano, gravitano vicini, sfiorandosi appena.

Si fermano davanti alla macchina di Ermal, occhi che si cercano nonostante la cappa di imbarazzo e incertezza che è calata su di loro all'improvviso. Fabrizio lo guarda per qualche minuto, misurando mentalmente ogni gesto e ogni parola.

Ermal gli si avvicina.

Gli dà un bacio sulla guancia.

Le loro mani si intrecciano sotto le giacche.

“Andiamo a casa mia. Ti offro un caffè.”

Fabrizio gli sorride e, nella penombra della strada deserta, vede il sorriso di Ermal riflesso nei suoi occhi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'avete voluto, emmò ve lo beccate!  
> Grazie per tutti i meravigliosi commenti, mi avete reso davvero felicissima!

“Mi faccio una doccia, okay? Tu mettiti comodo, fai come se fossi a casa tua.”

Fabrizio annuisce e segue Ermal con lo sguardo finchè non lo vede scomparire nel piccolo bagno del suo appartamento, guardandosi attorno con un vago senso di nervosismo, come se non sapesse bene dove posare lo sguardo o cosa fare lì da solo.

È stato lì tante altre volte da quando si sono conosciuti: hanno mangiato insieme, si sono sbronzati fino a star male, Fabrizio ha dormito sul divano quando non aveva voglia di cercarsi un albergo, solo vagamente cosciente del fatto che Ermal stesse dormendo a pochi passi da lui.

Eppure adesso nota ogni dettaglio, respira l'odore di Ermal nell'aria attorno a lui, vede la sua personalità, i suoi gesti e il suo modo di essere riflesso in ogni angolo dell'appartamento. Uno specchio che gli rende impossibile non pensare a quello che è appena successo tra loro.

Non si sono detti nulla durante il tragitto, non si sono toccati, a stento si sono guardati. Sono rimasti in perfetto silenzio con la musica alta a soffocare sul nascere qualsiasi tentativo di conversazione, lasciandoli da soli coi loro pensieri.

Fabrizio si lascia cadere sul divano come un corpo morto, prendendo un respiro profondo e lasciandosi andare esausto tra i cuscini: si preme i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi, se li stropiccia e poi li tiene chiusi, come se lasciarli aperti richiedesse uno sforzo troppo grande.

Nel silenzio che lo circonda riesce a sentire ancora chiaramente in bocca il sapore delle labbra di Ermal, della sua pelle, la sensazione del suo corpo caldo contro il suo, la memoria tattile delle sue dita che gli scorrevano addosso. E si rende conto all'improvviso che quella strana attrazione tra loro due c'è sempre stata fin dall'inizio: era solo sepolta e nascosta sotto strati e strati di incertezze che adesso sembrano evaporate all'improvviso.

Gli è sembrato così naturale tenerlo tra le braccia e baciarlo dolcemente. Quasi come se stessero aspettando da tutta la vita di finire l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.

Ermal continuava a guardarlo con quei suoi profondissimi occhi scuri, capaci di destabilizzarlo con uno sguardo, di fargli desiderare cose che non aveva idea di volere; lo teneva stretto tra le braccia, lo baciava come se non esistesse altro al mondo se non le sue labbra e Fabrizio sente la bruciante assenza di quel contatto umano così viscerale e spontaneo.

Non si rende conto di essersi assopito finché Ermal non lo scuote delicatamente, facendogli aprire gli occhi di scatto: Fabrizio si ritrova suo malgrado a tremare dal freddo mentre il suo corpo si riscuote lentamente dal torpore e i suoi occhi mettono a fuoco la figura che gli sta di fronte.

Ermal sta sorridendo, ha addosso vestiti puliti, profuma di buono ed è una delle cose più belle che Fabrizio abbia mai visto in vita sua, con quel suo sguardo esausti e trasognato, i capelli ancora leggermente umidi, la pelle arrossata dall'acqua calda e quel sorriso caldo come una carezza, come un soffice bacio sulla fronte.

Fabrizio vorrebbe attirarlo di nuovo a sé, stringerlo forte e premere il viso contro l'incavo del suo collo, sentire la sua pelle calda e pulita sotto le labbra e portarselo a letto.

“Non ti sei ancora tolto la giacca?”

Fabrizio ride sottovoce, sospirando e passandosi le mani sul viso per recuperare un minimo di contegno e smettere di guardare Ermal.

“Si gela nel tuo appartamento del cazzo. Ma non li accendi i riscaldamenti?”

Ermal alza gli occhi al cielo, ridacchiando divertito.

“Li ho accesi adesso, stronzo. Sempre a lamentarti stai... Dai, vieni in cucina che faccio il caffè.”

Ermal cammina a piedi nudi, e si muove nello spazio familiare e ristretto della cucina in assoluto silenzio: Fabrizio ci prova davvero a distogliere lo sguardo da lui di tanto in tanto: ma più ci prova più non ci riesce, i suoi occhi cercano costantemente la figura silenziosa e allampanata di Ermal, bevono ogni singolo gesto che compie.

È bellissimo persino così: meravigliosamente distrutto dalla stanchezza e dal sonno, teso come una corda di violino e completamente immerso nei suoi pensieri. Ha la bellezza delicata e selvaggia dei poeti, lo sguardo perso dei perenni nostalgici.

Quando gli mette la tazzina davanti e va a sedersi vicino a lui, le loro ginocchia si sfiorano e Fabrizio allunga la mano per accarezzargli la coscia sotto il tavolo: Ermal si ferma e lo guarda, mentre un sorriso gli si allarga sul viso e il caffè resta abbandonato tra di loro.

Parlare sembra superfluo: Fabrizio non riesce a trovare parole che riescano appieno a descrivere quello che sta succedendo tra loro due, quello che lentamente sta nascendo tra le pieghe del loro rapporto. Si rende conto che questo è l'ultima possibilità che ha di tornare indietro, ma sa altrettanto bene che ormai è troppo tardi: Ermal gli si è insinuato sotto la pelle.

“Che cazzo è successo stasera?”

Non c'è nessuna traccia di rabbia o di fastidio nella sua voce. Ermal continua a sorridere, posando piano una mano su quella di Fabrizio ancora appoggiata alla sua coscia. Quel semplice contatto, così innocente, quasi casuale, sembra moltiplicato all'infinito, capace di fargli sentire un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Un bacio.”

“E che cosa vuol dire questo bacio?”

Ermal sospira: chiude gli occhi e appoggia la testa contro la sua spalla, in un gesto di abbandono così inaspettato che Fabrizio non riesce a non posargli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Deve avere un nome per forza questa cosa? Non possiamo limitarci a dire 'mi piaci, baciarti è stato fichissimo e voglio continuare a farlo per sempre'?”

Fabrizio sorride contro la sua tempia, le loro mani si intrecciano e gli occhi di Ermal luccicano liquidi mentre si riversano nei suoi. Si sente quasi in dovere di fare l'adulto della situazione, perchè Ermal gli sembra così giovane in questo momento, così fuori dalla sua comfort zone da spiazzare anche lui.

“Non siamo più ragazzini, Ermal. Non ci possiamo più permettere di pensarla così.”

Ermal prende un respiro profondo, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e buttando giù il suo caffè in un solo sorso, quasi a volersi dare coraggio.

“Forse è finalmente arrivato il momento anche per me di comportarmi da ragazzino, di dire e fare le stronzate che fanno i ragazzini.”

Il modo in cui lo dice, il tono di voce basso e speranzoso lo lasciano spiazzato: gli spezzano il cuore in modo inaspettato, perchè si rende conto all'improvviso di quanto il cuore di Ermal si stia mostrando speranzoso e senza difese davanti a lui. Appeso ad un filo sottilissimo che sono le parole che Fabrizio potrebbe pronunciare.

E Fabrizio allora decide di non dire nulla: prende Ermal tra le braccia, lo bacia.

In quel gesto spera ci siano tutte le risposte di cui l'altro ha bisogno.

Le braccia di Erma si stringono attorno a lui, le loro bocche si incontrano disperate, affamate, come se l'aria stessa che li circonda non fosse abbastanza per sostenerli. Tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno è nello spazio tra le loro labbra.

Fabrizio si rende conto che innamorarsi dio Ermal potrebbe essere la più grande cazzata della sua vita, la cosa più pericolosa che potrebbe mai fare: potrebbe distruggere in un attimo tutto il delicatissimo equilibrio su cui si basa la sua esistenza. È un salto nel vuoto che potrebbe ucciderli entrambi.

Eppure sono disposti a lanciarsi: le loro mani si incontrano di nuovo, con la tacita speranza di non lasciarsi più.

Aprire la porta a questo ragazzino disperato e lasciarlo entrare, lasciarlo libero di prendersi tutto quello che ha da offrire è probabilmente la cosa più coraggiosa che abbia mai fatto in tutta la sua vita.

“Che cosa vuoi?”

Ermal lo bacia di nuovo, gli morde il labbro inferiore e lo succhia, facendo gemere Fabrizio nel loro nuovo bacio.

“Voglio che mi porti a letto.”

Fabrizio sorride e gli succhia delicatamente il collo, assaporando il sapore della sua pelle e il calore del suo corpo.

“Fammi prima fare una doccia. Faccio schifo: non voglio portarti a letto facendo schifo.”

Le uniche risposte di Ermal sono un altro sorriso e un altro bacio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per prima cosa mi scuso per averci messo tanto ad aggiornare e per non aver ancora avuto tempo di rispondere ai vostri commenti: li ho letti tutti e vi ringrazio dal più profondo del cuore. siete veramente meravigliosi.  
> La vita reale purtroppo è molto dura al momento, ma giuro che concluderò presto questa storia.  
> Grazie di nuovo a tutti!

La doccia lo aiuta a calmarsi: l'acqua quasi bollente è un sollievo che gli schiarisce la mente e massaggia via dai suoi muscoli doloranti la tensione che li aveva attanagliati, lasciandolo infinitamente stanco, ma più rilassato, più consapevole del proprio corpo, dei propri pensieri.

Prende un paio di respiri profondi, lascia che l'acqua gli scorra addosso e porti via con sé i residui della giornata, ma al tempo stesso intatte tutte le sensazioni che le carezze di Ermal hanno lasciato sulla sua pelle, impresse su di essa come marchi che pulsano come lividi.

Fabrizio si guarda allo specchio per qualche secondo, e il riflesso impietoso gli restituisce un viso esausto, occhi rossi e capelli umidi e spettinati. Prende un respiro profondo e cerca di fare chiarezza in quello che è successo stasera, in quello che potrebbe succedere quando raggiungerà Ermal in camera da letto.

Gli sembra che tutto sia avvenuto troppo velocemente, così all'improvviso da lasciarlo spiazzato: prima di stasera aveva sempre pensato ad Ermal come ad un amico, non aveva mai sentito quella bruciante attrazione nei suoi confronti che sembra essergli esplosa sotto le mani e nei pensieri senza preavviso. 

È sconvolgente rendersi conto di non provare nessuna paura per quel sentimento, nessun disgusto: gli sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo essere attratto da lui.

Tutto quello che vuole in questo momento è fare l'amore con lui per tutta la notte, guardare il suo viso e il suo corpo trasformati dal piacere sotto le sue mani e lasciare un'impronta indelebile sulla sua pelle con la sua bocca e le sue dita.

Ermal lo aspetta seduto sul letto, ancora vestito, gli occhi chiusi che si aprono lentamente quanto Fabrizio gli si avvicina. 

Si guardano per un po' in silenzio, ed Ermal gli sorride, quel sorriso timido e appena accennato che tradisce lo stesso nervosismo che prova anche lui.

Si sentono entrambi come dei ragazzini inesperti, con le mani che tremano nervosamente al pensiero di poter finalmente toccare e baciare l'oggetto dei loro desideri, di poter sapere cosa si prova a sentire i loro corpi l'uno contro l'altro. 

Ermal lo attira a sé per un bacio quando Fabrizio si siede accanto a lui, accarezzandogli il collo e le spalle con la punta delle dita, quasi come se avesse paura di sfiorarlo con troppa forza e rompere il delicato equilibrio che si è creato tra loro.

Quel semplice tocco riaccende tutto a un tratto la passione e il desiderio che la doccia aveva attutito: Fabrizio non riesce a trattenersi e lo spinge contro il muro, tenendolo fermo tra la testiera del letto e il suo corpo, lo bacia di nuovo con più forza, la bocca aperta e il respiro affannoso contro le sue labbra pallide e screpolate.

Gli occhi di Ermal gli sembrano così profondi, così belli: gli accarezza il viso con mani che non riescono a smettere di toccarlo, di scaldare la pelle sotto i polpastrelli e di sfregare la guancia contro l'incavo del suo collo.

Fabrizio si abbandona contro di lui, stretto nel suo abbraccio e chiude gli occhi: si sente un pesce fuor d'acqua, spinto in avanti dal desiderio che prova nei suoi confronti e indietro dalla paura che lo attanaglia, che lo fa sentire quasi paralizzato.

Ermal gli posa un bacio sulla fronte, gli accarezza il collo: il suo sguardo è solido, sereno, completamente concentrato solo su di lui, su ogni gesto che compie. Nessuno lo ha mai guardato così prima d'ora.

L'affetto assoluto e devastante che legge nei suoi occhi gli fa mancare il terreno sotto i piedi.

Fabrizio gli infila le mani sotto la maglietta, sfiora la pelle nuda e si gode i gemiti di Ermal contro le sue labbra: gli sorride, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. 

“Non so che cazzo fare...”

Ermal prende un respiro profondo e gli accarezza i capelli: resta in silenzio per un tempo che ad entrambi sembra lunghissimo e, se chiude gli occhi e si ferma ad ascoltare attentamente, a Fabrizio sembra di poter sentire il battito del suo cuore, il rumore dei loro respiri che si mescolano alle sensazioni dei loro corpi stretti l'uno contro l'altro.

Potrebbe scomparire tutto attorno a loro, la stanza, l'appartamento, il mondo intero e probabilmente nessuno dei due se ne renderebbe conto: resterebbero lì immobili nel loro abbraccio, le loro labbra unite in un ultimo bacio mentre tutto il resto va in frantumi.

Ermal lo guarda con una calma e una consapevolezza di sé che Fabrizio gli invidia terribilmente in questo momento, perché lui si sente spiazzato e senza una direzione, perso in qualcosa che gli sembra troppo grande. Ermal sa cosa vuole: nei suoi occhi c'è quell'accenno di strafottenza che Fabrizio trova allo stesso insopportabile e meraviglioso.

Fabrizio, senza pensarci, scoppia a ridere sotto voce.

Ermal prende un respiro profondo, lo sguardo nascosto sotto i riccioli neri, le sua mani che gli scorrono sulle braccia, tracciando il contorno dei suoi tatuaggi con la punta delle dita.

“Non dobbiamo fare niente, se non vuoi.”

La voce di Ermal è un sussurro incerto che lo fa sorridere nonostante la tensione che aleggia attorno a loro: i suoi occhi sono fissi su di lui, come se non volessero lasciarlo andare via. Fabrizio gli bacia l'incavo tra il collo e la spalla, passa la lingua sulla pelle arrossata e sente tutta la fottuta paura che aveva in corpo scivolare via insieme ai sospiri e ai gemiti di Ermal.

La sua pelle sa di sale, gli ricorda il mare in tempesta.

“Il problema è che vorrei farti tante di quelle cose... ma non so da dove iniziare, cazzo. E non ho abbastanza pazienza, sono un coglione: vorrei farti tutto e subito...”

Ermal ride sottovoce e arrossisce leggermente: la rivelazione inaspettata di tutto i bisogno e la voglia che Fabrizio sente nei suoi confronti lo ha lasciato frastornato, quasi ubriaco, e Fabrizio si gode quell'espressione fino in fondo, gli bacia le guance, ne memorizza ogni particolare.

“Meno male che ammetti da solo di essere un coglione...”

Fabrizio lo afferra con forza, ridendo, gli fa il solletico e lo guarda dibattersi e continuare a ridere finché Ermal non è sdraiato sotto di lui.

Ermal gli passa le dita tra i capelli; la sua erezione pulsa contro la sua coscia e Fabrizio deve mordersi le labbra per non urlare. I suoi occhi... i suoi occhi sono profondi come il mare.

“Abbiamo tempo. Tanto, tantissimo tempo... possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi...”

Sentire quelle parole ha l'effetto inebriante di un bicchiere di vino, lo lascia stordito come quando ci si risveglia da un lungo sonno. Il respiro che gli lascia i polmoni è tremolante come un gemito.

“Dimmi di che cosa hai bisogno, cosa ti piace... Voglio farti stare bene. Dimmi cosa devo fare...”

Ermal lo bacia di nuovo, e stavolta è un bacio lungo, intenso, senza l'urgenza dei precedenti. Fabrizio si gode le sue labbra, assapora il calore del suo corpo contro la pelle nuda quando Ermal infila le mano sotto la sua maglietta.

Fabrizio gli lecca le labbra, gli posa piccoli baci delicati come piume conto gli occhi chiusi, lo stringe forte per non farlo più andare via. Ermal lo allontana gentilmente, sorridendo, ma resta sdraiato sotto di lui. 

Lo guarda con un sorriso che gli illumina gli occhi.

“Allora vieni qua. Fammi vedere cosa mi vuoi fare.”

Sono già qui, vorrebbe dirgli Fabrizio: ma capisce cosa vuole dire.

Così chiude gli occhi e lo segue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie infinite per tutti i commenti. Siete i lettori migliori del mondo.  
> Vi amo moltissimo.
> 
> ps: Faccio schifo a scrivere scene di sesso in italiano. Perdonatemi. In più ho scritto la maggior parte di questo capitolo ascoltando quasi non stop "Pem Pem" della suprema Elettra Lamborghini. Così, giusto per rendermi ridicola.  
> Baci stellari.

Fare l'amore con Ermal ha il sapore di dover imparare a farlo di nuovo per la prima volta.

Bisogna imparare di nuovo come respirare, dove mettere le mani, come toccare l'altro nel modo giusto per accendergli in viso quell'espressione di abbandono puro che Fabrizio insegue come un miraggio con i suoi baci, con le sue carezze.

Nella penombra che li circonda, il corpo di Ermal ha quasi lo stesso colore delle lenzuola stropicciate sotto di lui, e Fabrizio non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, lo guarda con gli occhi di chi si sta lentamente, ma inesorabilmente innamorando: si aggrappa forte a lui per non cadere, per non perdere quel contatto così inteso che lo fa sentire vivo come mai prima d'ora.

Sulla sua pelle pallida restano impresse le impronte delle sue dita, come lividi rossi incisi a ferro e fuoco sui loro corpi stretti l'uno vicino all'altro. Ermal lo guarda con un'espressione di incredula felicità, come se non riuscisse a credere di essere davvero tra le sue braccia e il sorriso che gli si apre in viso è meraviglioso.

Fabrizio non resiste e lo bacia via dalle sue labbra, gli sorride contro la spalla, prima di iniziare a scivolare lungo il suo corpo con le dita e con la lingua, sentendo in bocca il sapore salato della sua pelle, inspirando a fondo il suo odore finché non inizia a girargli la testa.

Abbandonato così, tra i cuscini e le coperte, con i capelli che gli coprono gli occhi, il respiro affannato e il viso arrossato, Ermal sembra incredibilmente giovane, molto più dei suoi anni. Improvvisamente gli appare fragile e delicato, come se un gesto troppo violento da parte sua potesse romperlo in mille pezzi. 

Fabrizio lo accarezza con le mani che gli tremano, con il cuore che gli batte forte nel petto e le dita di Ermal strette tra i suoi capelli o affondate nella carne delle sue braccia. Non riescono a smettere di toccarsi e gli sembra di impazzire, perché niente è abbastanza, niente è abbastanza intenso da appagare la fame assoluta di amore e sesso che li attanaglia entrambi e sembra lasciare dentro di loro un vuoto impossibile da colmare.

Vorrebbe farlo a pezzi e divorarlo, consumarlo interamente per poter averlo dentro di sé per sempre. Vorrebbe fondere insieme i loro corpi e non lasciarlo andare mai più, tenerlo tutto per sé e non doverlo condividere più con nessun altro.

Si sente possessivo e bramoso in modo quasi pericoloso, con il suo autocontrollo che si assottiglia sempre di più e il possederlo totalmente diventa di una intensità quasi intollerabile. Vorrebbe scappare via, nascondersi, ma sa che non riuscirebbe mai a lasciarlo, non adesso, non quando è così vicino a lui.

Fabrizio appoggia il viso contro il petto di Ermal, tiene la guancia premuta contro le sue costole per sentire battere il suo cuore: Ermal gli infila le mani tra i capelli, gli massaggia lo scalpo finché non lo sente sospirare.

Si rende conto in quel momento, con una chiarezza quasi brutale, che non c'è nulla di femminile nel corpo premuto sotto il suo. 

Non ci sono curve o seni morbidi a cui aggrapparsi o su cui riposare; non c'è un buco caldo e umido ad aspettarlo tra le sue gambe. Il corpo di Ermal è spigoloso e ossuto, e Fabrizio sente la sua erezione premere pulsante contro la sua coscia: c'è un altro uomo sotto di lui, affamato della stessa passione che prova lui, che risponde allo stesso modo e che lo desidera con la sua stessa urgenza.

Fabrizio chiude gli occhi: gli accarezza i fianchi stretti, il petto magro e poi i capelli, gli occhi. .. lo accarezza ovunque finché l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è fare finalmente l'amore con lui.

“Non l'ho mai fatto con un uomo.”

Ermal sorride sospirando, lo attira di nuovo verso di sé, poggiando un bacio umido e lunghissimo contro l'incavo del suo collo. 

“Va bene, va bene... non preoccuparti...”

C'è un velo di imbarazzo e di incertezza assolutamente adorabile nel suo sguardo, nel modo in cui le sue mani gli scorrono sulla schiena, sulle braccia e sul petto seguendo il contorno dei tatuaggi, come a voler prendere tempo.

Fabrizio muove i fianchi contro di lui, godendosi il modo in cui il suo viso viene trasformato dal piacere, in cui il suo respiro resta sospeso in un gemito soffocato sulle sua labbra quando le loro erezioni sfregano l'una contro l'altra. Le sue unghie gli artigliano le braccia e i suoi baci sono fuoco e fiamme che gli accarezzano la pelle fino a bruciarla.

Ermal si morde le labbra, lo spinge sotto di sé quasi con rabbia e gli si siede in braccio, le mani di Fabrizio sui suoi fianchi e i suoi occhi puntati dritti su di lui. 

Sorride con quel briciolo di divertita perfidia quando lo prende in mano, restituendogli il favore, guardandolo disperarsi e gemere sotto di lui. Fabrizio non riesce a reggere il suo sguardo, si abbandona completamente prostrato tra i cuscini: le sue dita scivolano sulla sua erezione, strappandogli il piacere fuori dal petto. La sua voce è leggera come una piuma contro le sue labbra.

“Adesso ci penso io a te...”

 

E' l'immagine meravigliosa e indelebile della sensazione del corpo stretto e caldo di Ermal attorno a lui che gli fa perdere completamente la testa, lasciandolo senza fiato, senza nessuna protezione.

Il cuore e l'anima esposti e vulnerabili ad un sentimento che niente potrebbe più contenere né fermare.

Non si dicono una parola, ma non ha nessuna importanza: perché nessuno dei due saprebbe cosa dire in questo momento, niente sarebbe in grado di descrivere cosa provano.

Ermal gli tiene le mani premute sul petto, all'altezza del cuore, e Fabrizio gli bacia i palmi, le dita, i polsi... vuole sentire tutto il suo corpo pulsare, tremare e vibrare grazie a lui, per lui, solo per lui. Finché non sarà troppo e nessuno dei due riuscirà più a sopportare di restare così vicini.

Fabrizio gli accarezza la schiena e i fianchi, conta le vertebre con la punta delle dita e lo stringe forte tra le braccia quando Ermal si abbandona contro di lui, quasi singhiozzando sulla sua pelle. 

“Non mi lasciare, non mi lasciare ti prego...”

“Non lo farò... sei bellissimo... bellissimo... non ti lascerò andare mai più...”

Il viso di Ermal nel momento dell'orgasmo è perfetto. È abbandono e la fiducia totali riflessi nel suoi grandi, bellissimo occhi scuri. Fabrizio lo stringe forte, lo guida, lo accompagna in assoluto silenzio tra i suoi gemiti e gli spasmi di piacere che agitano il suo corpo.

Ed è allora che lo sa.

Che sa di essere innamorato di lui.

E quel sentimento non gli fa più nessuna paura.

Fabrizio chiude gli occhi mentre Ermal posa le sue labbra contro le sue palpebre chiuse, continua a cavalcarlo finché non lo sente venire, i loro corpi stretti in un abbraccio che sembra dover durare per sempre.

 

“E adesso?”

Fabrizio apre gli occhi e con immensa difficoltà mette a fuoco il viso di Ermal premuto contro il suo collo. Era quasi pronto a scivolare finalmente nel sonno, mentre le sue dita continuano ad accarezzargli i riccioli scuri e il suo respiro lento e regolare lo cullava dolcemente.

Gli posa un bacio sulla fronte e lo attira di più a sé. Ermal lo bacia, fa quasi le fusa contro le sue labbra e lo guarda con infinita dolcezza. Fabrizio sospira e sorride.

“Adesso cosa?”

“Che cosa succede tra noi dopo stanotte?”

Ermal è teso tra le sue braccia, anche se sembra fare di tutto per fingere di non esserlo.

Lo sanno entrambi che dopo la passione che hanno condiviso, dopo aver fatto l'amore con l'intensità che hanno condiviso non potranno più tornare indietro. E' cambiato tutto in modo così netto e definitivo da lasciarli spiazzati entrambi.

Ma Fabrizio sa cosa vuole. L'ha saputo l'istante in cui le loro labbra si sono sfiorate per la prima volta. Così gli sorride di nuovo e lascia che Ermal poggi la testa contro il suo petto, lì dove batte il cuore.

“Adesso la smetti di dire cazzate per qualche ora, andiamo a dormire e ci riposiamo. Così domani mattina posso svegliarmi prima di te e svegliarti con un bel pompino.”

Ermal ridacchia e sospira.

“Ne sei sicuro?”

L'aria è quasi immobile attorno a loro. 

“Non sono mai stato così sicuro di qualcosa in tutta la mia vita. Adesso che ti ho preso non ti mollo più.”

E il bacio che si scambiano lì, stretti l'uno all'altro nudi nel letto di Ermal, mentre la città ignara dorme attorno a loro, è il più bello di tutti.


End file.
